


Naruto: Himawari's Valentine celebration

by YenGirl



Series: The San-nin and the Kunoichi [3]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YenGirl/pseuds/YenGirl
Summary: Another person finds out about Himawari's special friend. Sequel to Himawari's Christmas Celebration.
Series: The San-nin and the Kunoichi [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073861
Kudos: 4





	Naruto: Himawari's Valentine celebration

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, everyone and belated Valentine greetings! I'd forgotten about Himawari's promise in Chapter 4 of The Little White Snake to have a Valentine's Day date with Orochimaru, and had to scramble to write something coherent. Enjoy :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

\- Story Start -

It was a lovely day to be out, Konohamaru tried to convince himself as he rubbed his hands together. The weather was still cold enough that his breath fogged in the chilly air. It was also Valentine's Day, but he was alone as Mugino was away on a mission.

Oh well, bento box for one then! Konohamaru made his way to the nearest convenience store, intending to get hot coffee and lunch before heading home again. Hopefully, there would be a few options without dainty, heart shaped chicken nuggets or roses made from carrot and zucchini slices.

Turning the corner, he almost bowled someone over and quickly shot out a hand to steady them.

"Oh, Hinata-san! I'm sorry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Konohamaru-kun. In fact, I'm glad I ran into you! Could you do me a favour? Please?"

Hinata Hyuuga was gracious, well mannered and soft spoken. Konohamaru had never seen her looking so flustered or speaking so fast.

"Of course. What is it?"

"I just need someone to babysit - I mean, watch over - uh that is, act as bodygua - oh dear..." She trailed off, cheeks flushing pink.

Konohamaru blinked at her.

"Maybe if you'd tell me who it is you'd like to be taken care of or watched over or be bodyguard to?" He asked before frowning. "Is it a mission?"

Hinata turned even pinker and shook her head. Glancing around, she retreated to the edge of the street and motioned for him to join her.

\- o -

Five minutes later, Konohamaru heard the whole story and gave a low whistle. No wonder Hinata wanted someone to oversee her daughter's lunch outing since it was with Orochimaru.

 _Orochimaru_ , of all people!

"Of course, I understand," he said even though he didn't. Maybe he should have spent Christmas Eve dinner with the Uzumakis and Uchihas instead of with his boyfriend, but he still didn't think he would understand even if he had.

"Thank you so much!" Hinata bowed deeply, forcing an embarrassed protest from him. "I forgot to remind Boruto this morning so he went to have lunch with Sarada and Mitsuki at Thunderburger instead."

Konohamaru nodded and tried not to think of creepy golden eyes with the slit pupils, overly white skin, and a low, whispery voice. It was a combination that made his skin crawl, but he shoved down his disgust with the ease of long practice. After all, Mitsuki was that man's son, but Konohamaru still valued him as a member of Team Seven. It helped that Mitsuki was cheerful and friendly and nothing at all like his parent. Except for his snake jutsu.

Konohamaru hoped little Himawari wouldn't pick up an interest in snakes anytime soon.

"Say no more," he told Hinata, "I'm free today."

Hinata was profuse in her thanks and asked him to follow her home where Himawari was waiting. She also promised him a special bento lunch complete with thermos of hot miso soup.

\- o -

"I hope you won't be too bored, Konohamaru-nii-chan," Himawari said as she skipped along, her small mittened hand in Konohamaru's much larger one. "It's a lovely day, isn't it?"

"It is, but a bit cold," Konohamaru replied. He wasn't looking forward to freezing his behind off at the local park for the next couple of hours, but he had made a promise to keep an eye on Himawari, so keep an eye on her he would. Both eyes, in fact.

"You can sit at the playground swings like Boruto-nii-chan usually does," Himawari advised with all the candour of an eight year old. "Or you can sit with us. Orochimaru-chan won't mind. Shiro-chan won't mind either."

She held up their joined hands as she spoke. The little white snake curled around her wrist lifted its head at Konohamaru who stopped walking to stare at it.

"Where did you get that?"

"It's a Christmas present from Orochimaru-chan. Isn't she pretty?"

"Is it real? Is it a summons? Or a spy?"

Himawari stopped smiling.

"Shiro-chan is female," she said in a reproving tone. "She's a real snake. And she's not a spy!"

"Right. Sorry," Konohamaru apologised. Of course Naruto wouldn't allow her to keep the snake otherwise. He nodded at Shiro who nodded politely back. As far as reptiles went, this one wasn't bad. Small and harmless.

"She's pretty, isn't she?" Himawari prompted.

"Yes, she is," Konohamaru agreed dutifully. There was something familiar about those markings around her golden eyes though.

"Good. Oh, we're here!" Himawari announced as the park came within view. She looked as pretty as a picture, clad in a dress of soft pink wool with yellow leggings and matching mittens. She also looked far too cheerful for someone with Orochimaru as their lunch date.

Ugh. That sounded _so wrong._

"Why, if it isn't Konohamaru-kun."

Caught off guard by the sibilant whisper in his ear, Konohamaru's instincts took over. He spun around, kunai appearing in his hand and pressed against the base of a white throat in the space of two heartbeats.

Golden eyes stared into his, their snakelike pupils widened in surprise.

"Konohamaru-nii-chan, what're you doing? Orochimaru-chan, are you alright?"

Himawari's voice, shrill with alarm, was accompanied by a sharp tug on Konohamaru's sleeve. He didn't move, muscles tense and senses on high alert, heart beating a mile a minute at the sudden surge of adrenaline. When a second, sharper tug came, he stepped back although he didn't lower his kunai. He glanced down to see Himawari's eyes round with distress.

"I'm sorry, Himawari-chan," he apologised. "I didn't mean to startle you."

She stamped a foot. Actually stamped a foot. At him.

"How could you pull a kunai on Orochimaru-chan?" She cried. "He's my special friend!"

_Special? Friend?_

"Well, I... uh... " Konohamaru trailed off. Being made to feel like the villain was new to him. Frowning, he kept away his kunai. Maybe he had overreacted. Just a bit.

"Orochimaru-chan, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, Himawari-chan." Orochimaru's voice was gentle.

"Are you sure?" Himawari's lower lip wobbled before she burst out with, "I'm so sorry! Boruto-nii-chan went out with Sarada-nee-chan and Mitsuki-nii-chan so Kaa-san asked Konohamaru-nii-chan instead! I hope that's alright?"

She looked as anxious as she sounded.

Konohamaru turned red with mortification. What she had said translated to "Oh, mum couldn't get my usual bodyguard and had to find another at the last minute. Hope you don't mind this inferior substitute here."

He was a full fledged jounin, for crying out loud!

Orochimaru was pink in the face too as if he had translated Himawari's words as "Oh, mum couldn't get my usual bodyguard and had to find another at the last minute otherwise I wouldn't be allowed to have lunch with you."

For the briefest of moments, Konohamaru felt a twinge of what might have been sympathy, but he squashed it down.

"Oh dear, that didn't come out right," Himawari fretted and blushed. "I'm sorry!"

"You didn't say anything wrong so please don't apologise," Orochimaru replied. "I'm just glad it wasn't Sasuke-kun."

Himawari giggled at that and tugged at his hand.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course, little one. Konohamaru-kun's kunai never even touched me."

Konohamaru's eyes narrowed again at the barefaced lie. The sharp edge of his kunai _had_ pressed against something and it wasn't air.

"Let me check," Himawari insisted.

Without hesitation, Orochimaru went down on one knee and tipped his head back to allow Himawari to inspect his neck. She even leaned forward and poked at it, making Konohamaru tense up again.

"No blood, that's a relief!" Himawari declared before looking at Konohamaru with a disappointing frown like he had fallen a dozen points in her estimation. He, who was her favourite _aniki_ right after Boruto!

Hiding his exasperation, Konohamaru plastered a smile on his face.

"There, see?" He said. "No harm done."

"I think you should apologise."

"W-what?" He gaped at her.

"You startled him."

"I- _what?"_ Konohamaru still thought he had heard wrong.

"You attacked him!"

"But he crept up behind me!" Konohamaru protested. "He startled _me!_ "

Orochimaru got to his feet gracefully.

"It's fine, Himawari-chan."

"It's _not_ fine! He threatened you with a kunai when you don't even have a weapon!"

If it were any other person saying that, Konohamaru would have laughed at the notion of Orochimaru feeling threatened by a mere kunai when he was one of the legendary San-nin with an untold number of jutsu at his disposal.

But it was Himawari and she was starting to look teary eyed. Konohamaru was as terrified of female tears as any young man his age would be.

"Look, I uh-" he began.

"You should apologise to Orochimaru-chan. Even ojii-chan did the unity sign with him at Christmas Eve dinner."

Konohamaru gaped at her again. Hiashi Hyuuga, the head of the proud and mighty - although some would say mighty proud - Hyuuga clan had done that?

"He did?" He croaked. "Really?"

"Yes!"

Konohamaru gave an incredulous look at Orochimaru who kept silent. Then he turned back to Himawari.

"Himawari-chan, during the Sand invasion - you weren't born yet - Orochimaru fought with the Sandaime, the third Hokage."

"Enough, Konohamaru-kun," Orochimaru's low voice held a warning.

"The Sandaime was his sensei and _my_ grandfather."

"That's enough," Orochimaru hissed, eyes narrowing.

Konohamaru tipped his chin up.

"Why? So you can continue to hide your past from her? So she wouldn't know what you did? The countless exp-"

"Stop!" Himawari cried.

Konohamaru's heart gave a jolt at how her eyes had gone white, veins appearing around them. She had also dropped into a classic Jyuuken stance. But what shocked him the most was that the person behind her, the one she trusted and was protecting _wasn't_ Konohamaru Sarutobi, upstanding young jounin-sensei of the Leaf but the notorious San-nin.

"I know he's done b-bad things, but p-please stop."

Konohamaru gulped. He hadn't known the famed Byakugan eyes could still shed tears in their activated stage.

"Uh, Himawari-chan," he began awkwardly.

"Don't say anymore! Please don't!"

Konohamaru gulped and nodded, his sudden flare of anger fizzling out like a lit firecracker dropped in water.

After a brief hesitation, Orochimaru laid a hand on Himawari's shoulder. With a sob, she turned and buried her face in his middle, her arms going around his waist.

Both men froze at once, looking at each other and then at the little girl clinging to one of them.

"Himawari-chan," Orochimaru began.

"I just want everyone to like you," she sobbed. "You're my friend and you're so nice! Why can't they see that?"

Orochimaru winced at her words. His eyes went to Konohamaru again as he gave a helpless shrug.

"Because Konohamaru-kun is right. I-"

"No, he isn't!" Himawari pulled back to glare at him.

With a sigh, Orochimaru knelt down before her again, both knees on the ground this time.

"Himawari-chan, I have done things in the past that I'm not proud of. Remember all those things your ojii-chan said?"

"I don't care!"

"Maybe now you don't. But when you're-"

"Don't you dare say when I'm older!"

"Ah. Well, I won't then," Orochimaru promised. "But that won't change the past, will it?"

Sniffling, Himawari brushed away her tears before cupping Orochimaru's face with both hands.

"I don't care!" She said fiercely. "Tou-chan's forgiven you so I forgive you too."

"What? But you can't just..." Orochimaru trailed off. "It's not that easy. I-"

"Yes, it is," Himawari insisted. "You're forgiven. Right, Konohamaru-nii-chan?"

Right this minute, wild horses couldn't have made Konohamaru say no.

"Of course," he said with hearty cheer.

Himawari wiped her face again and absently took the handkerchief Orochimaru offered.

"Will you eat with us then?" She asked with another sniff.

But wild horses couldn't make him say yes either.

"No, thank you. I'll be over at that table there," he said, pointing to the furthest one. "In fact, we should eat before the food gets cold."

He spun around before either of them could say anything, but he still wasn't fast enough.

"Konohamaru-kun."

With utmost reluctance, he turned to see Orochimaru standing up.

"For what it's worth, I am sorry," Orochimaru said and bowed from the waist.

It didn't make a difference, Konohamaru told himself. It didn't, it wouldn't ever... he still found himself acknowledging the bow with a nod. But only because Himawari was standing there and smiling at them.

"I'll return in two hours," he said shortly. He remembered why he was here in the first place. To guard Himawari's safety and not... not eavesdrop on their conversation or bring up the past or be anything other than a trusted guardian.

Stepping over to the table, he shrugged off the backpack he had been carrying and took out a separate pack before heading for the furthest table in the park. He still didn't understand why Himawari had chosen to befriend Orochimaru of all people. But it wasn't any of his business.

\- o -

It had taken a few minutes to calm down, but Orochimaru finally felt like he could enjoy today - the cool weather, the charming kunoichi sitting opposite him and the delicious fare Hinata had prepared for them.

"How are the eggs, Orochimaru-chan?" Himawari asked.

"As delicious as always," he replied. "You mother is a very good cook. Please convey my sincere compliments to her."

"Of course I will. She'll be so happy to hear that!"

He was relieved there were no more tears in those bright blue eyes, but he couldn't forget what had happened earlier.

"Himawari-chan, perhaps it's best if-"

Faster than he expected, a small hand reached across the table to lay two fingers across his lips. He swallowed back the rest of his words.

"Today is our Valentine's Day date," Himawari said solemnly. "We should only talk of happy things. Which isn't your past."

He couldn't argue with that. His past had never been happy.

"If you're sure."

"Of course I am. Don't you agree, Shiro-chan? There, she's nodding which means she agrees."

Orochimaru had to smile.

"She's a clever snake and you've taken good care of her."

"Thank you."

It wasn't until after they finished eating that Himawari took out a box from the backpack.

"By the way, I made you chocolates!"

"Valentine chocolates?"

"Uhm-hmm! I promised to give you some last year, remember? Kaa-san helped me to make them yesterday."

"You made giri-choco for me? Thank you, little one."

"You're welcome! But they're not giri-choco. They're honmei-choco."

The chopsticks fell from Orochimaru's fingers and tumbled to the ground. It was a good thing they had finished eating. After picking them up - and taking a much needed moment to compose himself - he smiled at her.

"Honmei-choco are for one's husband or boyfriend or someone they're romantically interested in," he explained. "Giri-choco are for friends which can be boys or girls."

Not that he was either.

Himawari nodded.

"So you made giri-choco for me?" He prompted.

Himawari regarded him for a long moment before nodding again.

Orochimaru smiled at her and ignored the pang in his chest which he brushed off as relief. Himawari had just made a slip of the tongue, that was all. There was no reason for her to give him honmei-choco, not to mention that Naruto and Sasuke would most certainly kill him for it.

\- Story End -

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I feel like I owe Konohamaru an apology for ruining his Valentine's Day - that came out way angstier than I'd planned. Please leave a comment if you enjoyed it and take care :)


End file.
